


New England as the Leaves Change

by hawkeyeandthewintersoldier



Category: Actor RPF, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: Autumn, Getting Together, M/M, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:54:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27031507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hawkeyeandthewintersoldier/pseuds/hawkeyeandthewintersoldier
Summary: After seeing a picture of Chris on instagram, Sebastian goes to see him. His crush might not be as hopeless as he thinks it is.
Relationships: Chris Evans/Sebastian Stan
Comments: 8
Kudos: 84





	New England as the Leaves Change

**Author's Note:**

> First a quick disclaimer: This is purely a work of fiction. It is not intended to be shared with the people portrayed in this fic. I also make no claims about Sebastian or Chris and the validity of anything said within this work. 
> 
> Title is from A Drop in the Ocean by Ron Pope. The song isn't really related to the fic but this lyric still worked well as a title in my opinion. 
> 
> This is my first time writing RPF in about 5 years. I am very proud of this fic, though! If you like it please let me know, if you don't like it please don't I guess? But I genuinely hope people like this!

Chris’s hands are wrapped around a mug of tea. Dodger is snoring softly by his feet. He looks out at his garden and the trees in the distance. The leaves are changing colors and the air outside is cold. Inside he is warm and cozy, he’s wearing a nice sweater. He loves the fall. He’s been feeling restless lately, but the change in the weather is helping him settle. It reminds him that things change. That it’s all a process. 

It’s been 63 days since he last talked to Sebastian. The silence between them always makes his chest ache. And he knows he can call, text, anything. He wants to. But then he lets his brain make too much noise and he stops himself. Sebastian won’t want him that way. Sebastian’s heart probably belongs to another. And there are a million other reasons why he shouldn’t bother him. Even though there is nothing more that Chris wants to do each day than talk to Sebastian. 

He dreamt of him last night. Of his eyes and his lips. His hair, his voice, his body. All of it perfect. Angelic and beautiful and a bit like home. Then he woke up to an empty bed and it was a painful reminder of his solitude. It’s weird. Chris has always liked being alone. Likes doing his own thing and not having to worry about others. He’s an introvert and he’s good at being alone. Genuinely. But lately, his house has felt too empty and visits with family and friends aren’t able to fix that, as they did in the past. He’s lonely. He has thought of going out, picking up someone at a bar, or just anywhere. But the thought of that makes him feel uncomfortable. The thought of being with anyone but Sebastian makes him uncomfortable. Sebastian holds the key to Chris’s heart, even if he doesn’t know it yet. 

Sebastian doesn't know why he is driving all the way to Chris's house, not knowing if he is even home, months since they have last spoken. No, that's a lie. He does know. He was scrolling through Instagram when he saw a picture of Chris and he was hit with a wave of feelings. All he could think of was getting into his car and seeing Chris again. So he had. And now he's halfway there and wondering if he made the right decision. Maybe Chris doesn't even want to see him. They are still friends, Sebastian thinks. But part of him wonders. Neither of them had done a very good job of staying in touch once Chris's contract with Marvel ended. He wonders if maybe he was only ever a coworker to Chris. The thought stings. Chris is everything to Sebastian and he can't bear the idea of being so much less to him. 

He parks his car in Chris’s driveway, grabs his phone and his wallet from the passenger’s seat. Then he locks the car and walks up to the front door. He’s not feeling very brave right now, wants to turn around, but he thinks that will make this whole thing even weirder. So he takes a breath and rings the doorbell. He waits. A million thoughts run through his head and none of them are helpful. 

Then Chris opens the door. His face going from passive, to confused and then a big smile graces his face. He hugs Sebastian, invites him in, and leads him to the kitchen. It’s only after he has offered Sebastian some coffee, that he asks what brings Sebastian here. 

“I missed you and I just started driving,” Sebastian says, “I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have turned up uninvited or at least called ahead.” 

“No, no,” Chris says quickly, “I like that you are here. It’s a nice surprise. I missed you, too. You’ll always be welcome here.” 

He says it with such determination, that there is no doubt in Sebastian’s mind that it’s true. Chris might not feel the same about him, but he has his friendship. He doesn’t know why he ever doubted that, why he listens to that little voice inside his head that feeds him lies. Chris cares about him. Chris cares about people, period. That’s one of the things Sebastian loves about him so much. This wonderful man and his big, big heart. 

Sebastian turning up is such a wonderful surprise, it feels like a gift from the universe. Chris’s heart beats faster when he thinks about how well Sebastian fits in here. Even though it’s been a while, they reintegrate into each other’s lives almost seamlessly. 

He smiles when he sees that Dodger is pleased to see Sebastian too. His dog plops down at Sebastian’s feet and demands to be pet. After a brief moment and a shared glance with Chris, Sebastian begins to pet him. Scratching Dodger behind his ears. He praises him gently and smiles at him. After a while he turns his attention to Chris, though he keeps petting Dodger. 

“Were you busy?” Sebastian asks. 

Chris shakes his head, “Just enjoying the garden,” He says, “The trees are starting to change colors.” 

“I saw some beautiful ones on my way here,” Sebastian says, “It’s great.” 

Chris begins to ramble about the different trees near his house and the ones he has seen on some of his hikes. He wonders if it’s too much, too weird but Sebastian just listens and encourages him to go on. Fuck, Chris just loves him so much.

“I can show you the one near the fence?” He says. 

“I’d like that,” Sebastian smiles. 

They put on their coats, abandon their drinks, and head outside. Dodger is excited and starts to zoom around the place. Sebastian and Chris walk at a slightly slower pace, close enough that their shoulders almost touch. 

They reach the tree. Chris stays close to him. Sebastian wants to touch him so badly. Just hold him close and never ever let go. But he’s not sure if he is allowed. He decides to focus on the tree and not on Chris’s body. Not on the smell of his cologne and the warmth he is exuding. Not on how badly he craves his touch. 

“What do you think?” Chris asks after a while. 

“It’s beautiful,” Sebastian says. 

But he’s no longer looking at the tree, he’s looking at Chris. How can he not when Chris is right there?

“Please don’t hate me if I’m getting this wrong,” Chris says suddenly, leaning closer. 

“I could never hate you,” Sebastian says. 

Chris presses their lips together. Sebastian wraps his arms around Chris’s neck and opens his mouth to allow him access. It’s so good, so perfect. It is everything he has been wanting and needing all these years. The kiss quickly turns heated. Too heated perhaps considering they are still outside. With a lot of regrets, Sebastian lets go. 

“Perhaps we should take this inside,” He says, pressing their foreheads together. 

Chris’s hands are wrapped around his waist, their bodies are pressed closely together. He pecks Sebastian’s lips again. 

“I think that would be best,” He says, “This is even better than anything I dreamt up about you.” 

“You dream about me too?” Sebastian asks, smiling. 

“Only every night,” Chris smiles. 

They walk back inside, hand in hand. They continue their makeout session. First in the kitchen, then in the living room and then in Chris’s bedroom. They only really stop when Dodger decides it’s time for dinner. 

Chris feeds him and they take him on a walk. Then Chris heats up some food for them. They talk about mundane things, nothing special but every now and then Chris reaches out and squeezes Sebastian’s hand. 

“Can we keep doing this?” Sebastian asks softly after they’ve cleared up the dining table. 

“I hope so. That’s,” Chris says, “It’s all I want. Please stay.” 

Sebastian does stay. He stays the night and they make things official. Something good always comes around when the seasons change and this time it’s everything Chris has ever wished for. 

**Author's Note:**

> I am on tumblr under the same username, please say hi if you want to!


End file.
